The present invention relates generally to a scooter, and more particularly to a front tube pressing device of the scoter to prevent the handlebar of the scooter from swaying.
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art scooter 1 comprises a folding mechanism 50 which is pivotally disposed between a front tube 32 of a handlebar 30 and a footboard 93. The handlebar 30 is apt to sway at the time when the scooter 90 is in operation. In order to provide a remedial measure, two upright plates 51 and 52 of the folding mechanism 50 are connected at the front end with a connection piece 95 which is provided with a threaded hole 96 and a fastening bolt 97 engaging the threaded hole 96. The tail end of the fastening bolt 97 presses against the front tube 32 of the handlebar 30 so as to prevent the handlebar 30 from swaying, as shown in FIG. 2. Such a remedial measure as described above is defective in design in that the fastening bolt 97 must be fastened securely each time when the scooter 90 is in operation, and that the frequent action of fastening the fastening bolt 97 often results in the wear of the threaded hole 96 and the fastening bolt 97, and further that the rotation of the fastening bolt 97 causes the wear of the surface of the front tube 32 by mechanical friction.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a scooter with a front tube pressing device which is easy to use to stabilize the front tube and the folding mechanism.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a scooter front tube pressing device which does not undermine the external appearance of the scooter.
The pressing device of the present invention comprises a shaft rod, two clamping members, one wrenching rod, one lashing collar, and a nut. The device of the present invention is pivotally fastened between a scooter front tube and a folding mechanism of the scooter. In operation, the wrenching rod is kept in the fastening state such that the two clamping members of the pressing device hold and push the press member of the shaft rod of the device toward the front tube of the scooter. As a result, the front tube of the scooter is securely pressed against by the press member, so as to prevent the handlebar of the scooter from swaying at such time when the scooter is in operation.